Video game systems use several different types of controllers to control an input or other display in a video game. The video game players use the video game controllers to control and to manipulate different functions or operations in the video games. The video game controllers typically include different controls or input devices such as buttons, triggers or joysticks to control these operations.
Certain video game systems also employ other types of controllers for video games which enhance the operation and play of the video games. For example, certain video game accessories or controllers include guns for shooting simulated targets. Several other accessories are available for these games. These accessories provide more realistic control of the video games and enhance the video game playing experience for the players.
Accordingly, there is a need for video game accessories which enhance the realism of the game play as well as the excitement and enjoyment of the video game for the players.